


Let's Get This PTSD

by kaiikore



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: After School Lesson, Execution, thought process of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiikore/pseuds/kaiikore
Summary: Makoto Naegi has been sentenced to a very, dare I say, death-defying after school lesson.





	Let's Get This PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> basically a point of view thing during makoto's execution. it's short, but enjoy

**_Clang._ **

 

It didn't seem that loud at first. Makoto swallows down a bitter feeling in his throat, the taste of fear. Colors are brighter, he hears his pulse, and ever hair on his body stands up. But he fights the adrenaline, takes a breath that hurts his lungs, breathes out, makes himself focus solely on what's in front of him. It's okay. It's going to be okay. He tells himself this over and over, a mantra he refuses to let go. It's okay. It's going to be okay.

 

**_Clang._ **

 

He forces himself not to flinch. He watches Monokuma, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he goes over the lesson. His gaze flicks to his desk and back up again, a flush creeping up on his face. Honestly, get it together, he thinks to himself, because this is the last thing he needs to be worried about, getting embarrassed about sex ed. His heart rate speeds up, and he figures having a heart attack right here and now won't be the worst way to go. He feels cold sweat crawling on the back of his neck like microscopic bugs and recoils into his skin. 

 

**_Clang._ **

 

It's getting louder now, the noise jolting through his nerves, reverberating through his bones. He lets out a shaky breath, swallowing hard again, but this time he can't get that taste out of his mouth. Every nerve down to his fingertips buzzes like a live wire. He starts to shiver, from cold or from fear he can't tell anymore, and his nails dig into his palms. With each wavering breath he takes the unease in his stomach just gets worse, the turbulence making him dizzy. This is the first time he thinks that maybe it won't actually be okay.

 

**_Clang._ **

 

He can't keep track of anything on the board anymore. His mind is racing like Formula 1, blood roaring in his ears almost as loud as the trash compactor slamming down behind him. Heightened senses do nothing for him anymore, every minute detail in the room blending in with the fog in his eyes, the ringing in his ears. His breath quickens even more, making him lightheaded. For the love of god, he thinks,  _ please _ just let me pass out. Tears mix with cold sweat as he tries with all of his will not to look behind him. He fails. One glance behind him in his peripheral, and he sees just how close he is to death.

 

**_CLANG._ **

 

It's as if his senses finally catch up with the distance. Or more appropriately, lack thereof. The noise is even louder now. It rattles his skull; he'd be surprised if he didn't end up with a concussion by the end of this. At this point it's an uphill battle to stay conscious. Every meter he moves is another nightmare. He can't help glancing behind him over and over and over. He doesn't notice the pain of his palms bleeding, only the wetness. Distantly, he times when everything'll be over. God, he can't wait for it to be over.

 

**_CLANG._ **

 

_ Three. He squeezes his eyes shut. _

 

**_CLANG._ **

 

_ Two. He takes one last trembling breath in. _

 

**_CLANG._ **

 

_ One. A strained whimper claws out of his throat. _

 

...

 

Nothing. 

 

Nothing but utter confusion, and he looks up. He passed the compactor, he's still moving, he should be dead. 

 

He should be  _ dead.  _

 

But he's not. A shocked laugh escapes him. He doesn't know what to feel anymore.

 

But suddenly, something opens up below him. Swallows him whole. Suddenly, he's falling. All of the blood rushes to his head, and he's never been happier to go unconscious. 

 


End file.
